In today's society there exist many different monitoring systems which based on an array of different sensor identify an appropriate function to execute based on the received sensor signals.
For instance, the U.S. Pat. No. 6,002,994 discloses a system where a plurality of different types of sensors is used. Examples are motion sensors, magnetic sensors, infrared sensors to name a few.
This system suffers from that the different sensors need to be mounted or installed in different manners depending on the sensor type. They may also require an accurate and possibly complicated installation to make sure they are properly aligned. They are thus not suitable to be installed by a layperson, and professional installation increases the price of the system often making it unavailable to a broader public.
There is thus a need for a system that is easy to install, simple to set up while still being flexible and cost-efficient.